video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flintstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone
|running time = 50 minutes |catalogue number = VC1041 |rating = }} The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 7th April 1986. It contains the animated Halloween television special of The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone that is produced by Hanna-Barbera in 1979. Description Everyone's favourite pre-historic families, the Flintstones and the Rubbles, win a television quiz show, the prize being a "romantic" trip to Count Rockula's castle in Rocksylvania. Delight soon turns to dismay when they accidently wake Count Rockula from a 500 year old sleep, and things get really complicated when the Count mistakes Wilma for his long lost bride. This hair-raising adventure features more monstrously funny cartoon capers from the stoneage. Credits Trivia * A theatrical trailer for the 1985 cartoon movie of "He-Man & She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword" features as the opening advert on this video with a "U" trailer advertising "U" film credit' that is seen at the start of the advert. **The blue screen with the "At a Cinema Near You" logo in Big white letters at the end of the trailer proves that the "Secret of the Sword" film with He-Man and She-Ra was coming to the UK cinemas during 1986, one year after its debut in the US in 1985. * After the Video Collection ident of 1985-1986 is played again at the opening of this video, The Worldvision Home Video logo is played before the opening titles of "The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone". Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * U TRAILER ADVERTISING U FILM * He-Man and She-Ra in The Secret of the Sword trailer by Mark Elliott * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Start of The Flinstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of The Flintstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Start of The Flinstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of The Flintstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1986 release # He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword (At a Cinema Near You Soon) Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (UK VHS 1986) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine flintstones-the-meet-rockula-and-frankenstone-18366l.jpg|Cassette Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:The Flintstones Category:VHS Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:Worldvision Enterprises, Inc. Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Movies Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:VHS Videos with He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword trailer (announced by Mark Elliott)